


Don’t Get Used to It

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: Hibari and Mukuro were enemies and could never see eye to eye. Sometimes the enemy is more perceptive than the allies. In this case, Mukuro and Hibari know each other better than their allies. Perhaps a little too well but neither of them would admit it with a distance that neither were willing to close.
Kudos: 6





	Don’t Get Used to It

Don't Get Used to It

Hibari Kyoya, the demon prefect of Namimori, walked down the usual route for his patrol duty. What no one noticed was the slight flush on his pale cheeks and a slight panting which he kept under control. The sun glared mercilessly and his eyes glared at anything that moved with even less mercy than the fireball in the sky.

Why would anyone suspect anything out of the ordinary? The prefect was looking flawless as usual if not a tad scarier for some unknown reason. Sawada Tsunayoshi screeched earlier at the sight of the prefect but gave him a glance of concern when he wasn’t bitten to death immediately. It annoyed the skylark that the herbivore was quite perceptive in useless things so against his better judgement, Hibari spent more energy than he intended to and bit that boy to death together with his annoying friends.

That hyper intuition of his bothered the tonfa wielder a lot. It was true that the raven-haired boy had some difficulties but he wasn't all that incapable. Those who had to be restricted to a bed just because they caught a cold are herbivores. Hibari Kyoya was a carnivore. Some thirty-nine point seven degree Celsius fever wouldn't hinder his daily operations. He would carry out his duty flawlessly. Besides, Kusakabe already made him take some counter pills. That should be enough. He absolutely refused to be treated by the school’s pervert doctor.

He finished his final round of patrolling with a slight satisfaction that nothing was out of order. It might have been because of his slightly scarier aura but if it served its purpose, then all is well. Hibari let out a small sigh of relief when he reached his office in the reception room. The air conditioning made him shiver a little, goosebumps already forming.

The cold air hurt like thousands of tiny needles on his heated skin that was slicked with perspiration from his patrolling efforts. Hibari Kyoya felt the pounding pain on his head worsen and his eyes burn. Breathing became a laborious task but it was nothing he couldn't handle. The poison he experienced during the ring battle was far worse by comparison. If he survived that, this was nothing. 

"A short nap…" he told himself as he shuffled to the couch. It wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a while.

Just before he could reach the couch, Kusakabe barged in the room, eliciting an annoyed growl from the prefect. 

"Kyo-san!" the pompadour wearing man gasped and looked panicked. 

Hibari nodded as a sign for him to continue despite his obvious displeasure at the interruption. The right-hand man bowed deeply and apologized. 

"Sorry for disturbing you. Kokuyo Gang is causing trouble again. The sweet store owner said an animal-transforming delinquent and a boy wearing a white beanie stole a box of his sweets without paying. They threatened to destroy his shop so he had no choice but to let them go. The police haven’t been able to catch them."

Hibari sighed. "I'll see to it. Get the rest of the disciplinary committee to maintain order in my absence and lock up the school later. I won't be coming back today. Also, Nezu sensei has some complaints about Hayato Gokudera and his group. See to it."

Kusakabe bowed deeply. "Yes, Kyo-san!"

Without even a glance back, Hibari left the room with a worsening headache.

The walk to Kokuyo Land was longer than it usually was. It wasn't a pleasant one with the hot sun and Hibari's fever. His feet felt heavy with every step and his head pounded. The memories of his painful defeat made Hibari reluctant to step into the abandoned amusement park. However, his pride as the head prefect was at stake.

The broken and rusted gates greeted him. His gakuran swayed in the breeze and tousled his hair gently. Cold cobalt eyes stared straight ahead at the broken purple-tinted windows on the second floor on the east side. He knew who was residing in that corner of the ruined building and wasn't looking forward to their inevitable meeting.

Taking a deep breath to firm his resolve, Hibari Kyoya pulled out twin tonfas and equipped them with ease. 

"Let this be quick," he prayed.

Just one step into the compound, Hibari was already on high alerts. His senses heightened and battle senses kicked in. Before he saw his prey, he knew where they were. Eyes narrowing, he walked soundlessly into the building.

It took a while for him to adjust to the dimness inside the building. The sudden coolness of the shade made Hibari shiver slightly. The breeze did not make it easier. By now the pain was making vision difficult but Hibari steadied himself. 

"Bite those two herbivores and I'll be heading back," he convinced himself despite his better judgement.

The task seemed easy enough but knowing Rokudo Mukuro, that man would take the opportunity to create conversation'. That man was a sadist and nothing more. Hibari wanted to have nothing to do with him if it was possible. Unfortunately, they were bound by fate through something called the Vongola rings.

That man had absolutely no reason to accept the ring. However, it was a sick joke when he did so with glee. Hibari only took the ring because he was promised strong opponents to fight. Mukuro might have been strong but Hibari lacked the enthusiasm to fight with that man at the moment. He wasn't in the mood for entertaining the pineapple-haired teen. His fever was wearing him down slowly but surely and even the Sakura-kura disease didn't make him feel as terrible as he did now.

On second thoughts, Hibari noted how they felt similar. A wave of dizziness hit the prefect and the tonfa wielder leaned against the cold wall for support. His frame trembling from the chill. He could hear the boisterous laughter coming from the blond delinquent.

Perfect, that should save him the trouble of chasing them. Seeing that they let their guards down on home territory, Hibari thought that it would be a swift victory for him. Punishment should be done quickly but thoroughly.

Straightening himself, he made quick work of knocking both unsuspecting boys cold when he got to them. Two hits from the tonfa had them silenced. Hibari noted with satisfaction how quick he was with his handy work. Normally he would have dragged it out a little longer to ensure they have learnt their lessons. Today was different. He just wanted to hand them their punishments and head back. Thankfully, neither boys were expecting him and Mukuro wasn’t anywhere in sight either, making Hibari happier about his trip.

Then, an ominous feeling warned Hibari that things didn't go as he wanted. Irritated with a certain illusionist’s gloating, the prefect made a swift spin to land a hit on the blue-haired male.

Metal clashed against metal and Hibari tsked in annoyance. "What do you want, Rokudo Mukuro?"

The trademark laughter grated on Hibari's nerves. Yet, Mukuro showed no signs of being bothered by his death glare. In fact, the illusionist didn’t care about his two subordinates that Hibari just knocked out.

"Kufufu… you weren't visiting enough and I was getting a little lonely."

Hibari felt his headache get worse with the increase of his irritation level. "Enough of the chit chats. I'm not in the mood."

The illusionist was silent for a moment, eyes studying the prefect and Hibari was about to snap at the male again when a Cheshire cat grin appeared on the irritating face.

The heterochromatic male moved so quickly that the prefect couldn't react in time with his weakened condition. In a split second, one of Hibari's tonfas fell to the ground with a clank.

The prefect was momentarily confused as to what happened when the illusionist landed a hard punch to the prefect's gut, making the raven-haired boy gasp in pain.

"Go to sleep," the Italian whispered as Hibari struggled against pain for consciousness. 

The battle was quickly decided when the Japanese male slumped into strong arms. Trident disappearing into thin air, Mukuro had the smaller male carried over a shoulder with a frown with displeasure. The Japanese teen should eat more.

Picking up Hibari’s tonfas front he ground, Mukuro walked back to his 'office'.

There wasn't much furniture in Kokuyo Land but thankfully, there was that couch that Mukuro often used. That would do. It was the only couch intact after all. 

Mukuro laid the unconscious boy on the couch. Even in sleep, Hibari was shivering. The gakuran did not seem to be of much help either. Mukuro knew at once how the stubborn prefect was ill. His hits lacked power and his eyes lacked focus. His behaviour was very similar to his Sakura-kura infected state even if Hibari was less venomous.

The illusionist expected the prefect to weigh more with how hard the teen could land a hit on normal days but was shocked by how light he turned out to be. Being Italian meant that Mukuro was bigger in build. However he wasn't as well built as Dino Cavallone. Hibari Kyoya was a man who could defeat the Cavallone boss and Mukuro thought he was more sturdily built.

Mukuro allowed his mind to go back to the memories of his first encounter with the bloodthirsty teen. When they fought back then, it wasn't obvious that the Hibari was this slender in build. Sure, he had a pretty face but Mukuro thought nothing much about it until recently.

Observing the boy's sleeping face, Mukuro couldn't help the urge to brush the bangs to a side to study his long lashes better. The boy was sickly pale and burning up. His cheeks were tinted pink and his breathing was irregular. Taking slight pity on the skylark, Mukuro decided to do something he hadn't done before in this lifetime.

Using illusions, he regulated Hibari's temperature to bring the fever down. Slowly but surely, colour returned to the pale skin. Breathing became easier for the sleeping boy which Mukuro noted with satisfaction.

Something about the stubborn Japanese boy fascinated Mukuro. He couldn't quite put a finger on the emotions he had whenever the prefect was concerned but it wasn't an unwelcomed thought.

There was so much pride, so much anger, hatred and hurt in that fragile body. Mukuro knew that the prefect wasn't born for battle. His body was built slender and no matter how the prefect trained, it wouldn't bulk up. It lacked power and was suited for less strenuous tasks. Yet what impressed the illusionist was how the boy, through sheer stubbornness, moulded his body into a lithe weapon capable of killing with the lack of natural power.

His fighting was like art that mesmerized the illusionist. Fights were gory and unglamorous but Hibari Kyoya's fights often looked like a dance. Mukuro was often entranced by the graceful moves during their spars and knew he was addicted. Those cobalt-blue eyes that paid full attention to his opponents’ every move resembled a lover's gaze. Every parry, every thrust, every dodge was like a tango. It was familiar and their rhythms were on the same count.

He could taste the excitement of the other teen when he fought. The same bloodlust they shared, and the same hatred. Yet somewhere along the lines, something subtle changed between them. It became something akin to teasing like flirting and foreplay.

The blows they exchange lacked the killing intent but the excitement remained. Hits that landed were always on the surface and while it stings, it left a lingering memory of their moments. Mukuro was often driven crazy by how those eyes tempted him. Hibari Kyoya was an enigma he wanted to solve.

Sometimes, he could only sense the coldness like death from the teen. Other times, he could feel the raging hellfire burn through the heated gazes they held. In some moments, those defences would slip and Mukuro would be shown a glimpse of what goes underneath that stoic mask. The rare moments of warmth in those wintery eyes shocked Mukuro the first time he saw it directed to the yellow canary named Hibird.

The faint traces of a smile nearly sent Mukuro into a cardiac arrest. He could not believe how the devilish teen was capable of kindness. Mukuro felt absolutely sick of himself, knowing how he was filthy. They were polar opposites like the sun and the moon despite their love for blood and carnage.

The prefect’s hands might not be clean but he was still someone still untainted by the cruelty of this world. His unbending version of justice made Mukuro envy the privileged life Hibari had. Only he was different from the rest of the humans he met. Not even Ken, Chikusa or Chrome could compare to the beauty Hibari Kyoya possessed. Sawada Tsunayoshi might be the only exception to that type of beauty but for Mukuro, the Vongola Tenth was unattainable like a God born from a myth.

The souls of humans were ugly and Mukuro had seen many of them. Sawada Tsunayoshi's glowed brightly but Mukuro knew somewhere inside of that, darkness still existed. Hibari Kyoya's soul was at first glance nothing out of the ordinary, dyed in ink. However, as Mukuro got the chance to observe it closer, the black was merely a façade. What was beneath it fascinated the illusionist to no end.

He had only a glimpse of what laid beneath the black but already the man was hooked. Mukuro was greedy like a child, wanting to know more and brimming with curiosity but he held back. From experience, curiosity killed the cat. Mukuro did not want to end up exploring too deeply, leaving himself with no way back.

For now, he was content with the relationship they had. Hibari would sometimes seek him out for a spar and they would spend time in each other's company in silence. Hibari didn't speak much but his thoughts were like underwater currents – strong, deep and never-ending.

Mukuro could read thoughts and spending time with Hibari Kyoya was entertaining. Sometimes the things that went through the prefect's mind made the illusionist smile. They had similar views about the world and yet sometimes, the boy would remind Mukuro why humans were interesting.

Being with the prefect was never boring. Contrary to what many people believed, he didn't hate Hibari. The tonfa-wielding teen might hate what Mukuro did to him on their first encounter but he had already forgiven Mukuro for that. For those who didn’t know, it was petty revenge and grudges. For those who knew better, it was merely a convenient excuse for them to meet up for a spar.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's reaction to their antics was also highly entertaining. Hibari didn’t have to say in explicitly for Mukuro to understand. Still, Mukuro continued with their little charade. Whenever they met each other with the Vongola heir around, it would be a fight. Hibari would always start and Mukuro would oblige.

However, when their 'omnivorous' boss wasn't involved, Mukuro was always the initiating party so Hibari would not ignore him. The skylark was fond of being chased, not that the illusionist minded. They played the cat and mouse game with unspoken rules, neither wanting to cross the safety boundaries yet.

Several hours passed and the sun was setting. Mukuro continued to stare at Hibari’s handsome features without signs of tiring.

A slight twitch indicated the prefect was waking up. Mukuro kept calm and waited for long lashes to flutter open. Once those cobalt irises were brought to focus and a scowl was on that handsome face, Mukuro smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Hibari pushed the annoying face out of his vision with his palm and attempted to get up. Vertigo kicked in and Hibari regretted standing up too quickly. Mukuro expected something of this sort to happen and was there to steady the prefect.

"I'll take you back," Heterochromatic eyes bored into cobalt eyes, leaving no room for negotiation.

Hibari closed his eyes and turned his head away with a long sigh. "Just so you know, it's only pickled vegetables and some leftover fish with miso soup."

Mukuro grinned cheerfully like a child who has been promised a big present for his birthday and Hibari elbowed to man sharply, making him groan in pain at the sudden attack. 

"That's payback for earlier," Hibari snorted and walked away with the illusionist trailing behind like a lost puppy.

Mukuro followed silently with an annoying genuine smile on his face. Hibari could not help but feel irritated by it since he was feeling much better after the nap. 

"Is that the face of a serial murderer?"

The blue-haired male chuckled. "Nope, it's the face of a man who is going to get to eat the almighty Hibari Kyoya's cooking without dying."

Hibari quickly turned away, hiding the blush forming. He was unused to compliments like this and it makes him feel all odd inside. He tried to convince himself it was just the openness of the western culture that Mukuro was brought up in but the stupid blush wouldn’t go away.

"Shut up, omnivore. Don't get used to it. I won't be doing this again."

Mukuro noticed the tint of pink on the tip of Hibari's ears. His eyes softened. Even if Hibari said that, he couldn’t remember how many times he’d eaten Hibari’s homemade meals or bento. They let silence accompany them comfortably as they walked side by side, so close that their fingers would brush if someone were to give them a nudge.

It was that distance that neither of them was willing to make the first effort of closing.

Mukuro felt the slight heat from Hibari's body as they walked and was aware of how close they were. A little more and he would be touching him. His fingers twitched at the thought of grasping those slender digits but he reigned tightly over those feelings. He was content with what they had for now and he didn’t want to destroy it.

"This is good enough…" he whispered unconsciously.

Hibari raised an eyebrow unsure if he heard correctly. "Did you say something?"

Mukuro smiled with practised ease. "Nothing. I just can't wait to eat your home-cooked food."

Hibari narrowed his eyes with suspicion but kept it to himself. Sometimes he would notice how the illusionist seemed off but he didn’t question it. He liked what they had now.

"Like I said, don't get used to it."

The two men continued walking while exchanging playful banters and occasional flashing metallic weapons. 

They passed by Tsuna’s noisy home and as usual, no one noticed them with Mukuro's illusion in place. Hibari paused by the house and nodded in Reborn’s direction as a sign of respect before leaving with Mukuro. Reborn had his back turned to the window but there was a slight smile behind his coffee cup.

Tsuna had good guardians.

**The End**

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
